


A Lesson in Latin

by CityEscape4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Post-Canon, google translate latin; ergo probably incorrect latin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: “Ego cum te nocte mea.”“Volo tibi parietem pin.”“Quod audire te volui angelicis nomen meum.”Yuma's curiosity gets the better of him.





	A Lesson in Latin

**Author's Note:**

> An Imagine-your-OTP prompt ([x](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/67752843068/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-being-biligual))

As long as Alit and Yuma had been dating, there was something that always piqued Yuma’s curiosity about his ex-Barian boyfriend. He knew Alit had been a gladiator that lived in Rome in his past life, but he wasn’t quite sure what language it was he had originally spoken.

He was only curious because the tanned teenager would mumble in a language that clearly wasn’t Japanese from time to time, whether it be when Alit had accidentally hurt himself - Yuma vaguely remembered Alit yelling out _“Filii canis!”_ one time when he’d stepped on a rogue Lego -, or the murmured words of _“Angeli”_ or _“Angelum meum,”_ under Alit’s breath when he’d hold Yuma close.

Eventually, Yuma went to Durbe, knowing the bespectacled male would be of some help. Both he and Rio informed Yuma that what Alit was speaking was Latin, and Rio ended up giving Yuma a good thwap on the head with the spine of a book, getting after him for sleeping in class again; they’d gone over Ancient Rome before the midterms, he would have remembered that.

But apparently, simply knowing what language Alit had been speaking was not enough for Yuma anymore, and he began seeing Durbe after school every other day, for Latin 101. At first, Yuma would start to doze off mid-lesson, but Durbe soon realized the incentive of a duel after a completed lesson helped kept Yuma’s mind on track.

It’d taken a couple months, but soon Yuma knew the basics: Prepositions, phrases, he even managed to textually translate a paragraph or two with only a few mistakes. It was speaking it that proved to be where he tripped up, not getting the pronunciations or inflection quite right, but he supposed that wasn’t really important. After all, he just wanted to know what Alit was saying.

Today, Alit had come over to Yuma’s house a bit later than usual, he and Gilag having stayed after school for the wrestling team. After saying hello to Yuma’s grandmother and sister, Alit called up to Yuma - who’d been up in his bedroom - and made his way to the living room, practically collapsing on the couch. Yuma had hurried downstairs to see the other, smirking slightly as he heard Alit mutter _“Ego fessus sum.”_ under his breath.

 _‘Ego fessus sum.’_ Yuma thought as he walked up behind the couch, putting an elbow on top of it, resting his head in his hand. _’I am tired.’ Well naturally. You went and showed the wrestling team your fighting spirit! Of course you’d be tired. Hopefully not to tired to hang out or at least duel though…_

In his musings, Yuma had been gazing down at Alit with a small smile on his face, not realizing he’d been staring at the other.

“Yuma? Yuuuma?” Alit asked, tilting his head back a bit to look up at the other. When he received no answer, he reached up, and grabbed the sides of Yuma’s face, pulling him down so their lips met.

Yuma’s eyes widened at that, that being more than enough to pull him from his thoughts. Red eyes slid closed as he briefly returned the kiss, pulling away after a couple seconds. “Heh heh, sorry.” He said sheepishly, a hand going to rub at the back of his head.

Alit smirked and shook his head. “Don’t be. What had you all zoned out there?”

Yuma began to make his way to the couch, sitting beside Alit, who was quick to slip his arm around the other. “Ah, nothing really. I was just thinking.” He replied, giving the tanned male a smile.

“You were thinking?” Alit said with a smirk, using his spare hand to reach over and playfully grind his knuckles into the top of Yuma’s head. “Be careful; you might break something in there doing that! I have an angel I’d like to keep intact, if you don’t mind.”

“H-Hey!” Yuma cried out with a slight pout, struggling to pull away from Alit. “Geez, for someone who’s so tired, you seem to have a lot of pent up energy!”

Alit laughed, playing with Yuma for a few seconds more before releasing him. There was a funny look on his face though, like he was trying to figure something out. Yuma arched a brow. “Something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong.” Alit said with a shake of his head. “Just a little worn out from practice today.”

“How about some ice cream? We can head to the park!” Yuma suggested cheerfully, to which Alit saw no reason not to go.

The two were soon at the park, Yuma buying them both an ice cream cone to munch on as they walked around, enjoying the weather. Yuma had began eating away at his, but Alit had frowned slightly, watching his angel intently, that same look from before in the living room on his face. 

Yuma soon noticed this, and arched an eyebrow. “Alit? What’s wrong?”

Alit blinked, mischievousness appearing in a flash, and disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. “You have some ice cream on your face, Yuma.” He said with a slight grin.

“Really?” Yuma asked, trying to look at his face, only to look a little crosseyed in the process. “Where?”

“Ah,” Alit said, _“Maxilla.”_

Yuma blinked. “My cheek?” He rose a hand, wiping at both of them, only to frown when he felt nothing. “Are you sur–” The red eyed teen stopped, looking a bit confused at the triumphant look on Alit’s face. “What?”

“Since when have you known Latin?”

Yuma’s face flushed slightly, finishing off his ice cream cone as a means of being distracted. 

“Yuma?”

“I just wanted to know what you say sometimes” He admitted, a bit embarrassed Alit had managed to trick it out of him like that.

“Is that why you’ve been going to see Durbe after school every once in a while?” Alit asked, emerald eyes dancing in amusement.

“Yeah.”

A wide smirk grew on the darker male’s face. “Well then, _angelum meum,_ ” Alit said as he finished off his ice cream cone, the words easily translating into Yuma’s head as _’my angel’_ , “Guess what?”

There was something in Alit’s voice that made Yuma blush, the color darkening as Alit wrapped his arms around him, Yuma’s back pressed up against Alit’s chest. “Wh-What?”

At that moment, a little old woman with a small loaf of bread walked past, headed for a nearby bench. She had begun to feed birds once she had sat and got settled in, Yuma smiling at the sight. Though his smile soon disappeared as he instead bit his lip, feeling Alit’s breath warm on his neck.

_“Ego cum te nocte mea.”_

_I’m going to have my way with you tonight._

_“Volo tibi parietem pin.”_

_I want to pin you to the wall._

_“Quod audire te volui angelicis nomen meum.”_

_I want to hear your angelic voice as you cry my name._

Yuma moaned softly, his cheeks redder than ever before, the color only growing as Alit began kissing at his neck. “A-Alit..!”

Alit chuckled against Yuma’s skin. _“Sic, Angeli?” Yes, Angel?_

Yuma’s cheeks were still red, but for a different reason altogether now. His eyes had locked with that of the old woman, and her cheeks had darkened in color as well. ..She didn’t…

Alit picked his head up when he received no response from Yuma, only to see the same old woman. She had began putting away her bread, - much to the birds' discontent -, and said _“Memor esto sunt inter filios hic.”_ before walking away.

Yuma looked positively horrified and embarrassed, where as Alit was laughing his sides off.

_Remember, there are children around here._


End file.
